Beta Missions in GTA V
Name Changes *Caida Libre was originally going to be called Vinewood Babylon.File Data: 0x5D7E740A = Vinewood Babylon *Hood Safari was originally going to be called Ghetto Safari.File Data: 0x39756D59 = Ghetto Safari *The Bureau Raid was originally going to be called The Agency Heist. **Cleaning out the Bureau was originally going to be called Planning the Agency Heist.File Data: 0xD9C04B23 = Planning the Agency Heist *Legal Trouble was originally going to be called Blow Back.File Data: 0x340785F7 = Blow Back *The Merryweather Heist was originally going to be called The Port of LS Heist.File Data: 0x0695FFCB = The Port of LS Heist 0x9ED718CD = The Port of LS Heist 0xEFD8D251 = The Port of LS Heist *Deep Inside was originally going to be called Agent.File Data: 0xDF43FEDA = Agent Mission Changes ;Franklin and Lamar taking place at night.]] *In a pre-release screenshot, Franklin and Lamar took place at night rather than during the day.Franklin and Lamar - rockstargames.com This was likely changed for better visibility during the game's introduction. ;Repossession *In the gameplay trailer, Simeon Yetarian was Employee of the Month during Repossession. This was possibly done to conceal Franklin's surname prior to release, as Franklin is featured on the Employee of the Month frame in the final game.Video: appears as the Employee of the Month (top right).]] ;Chop *In the Social Club image for the mission Chop, Chop appears to be wearing a pink collar. In the final version, it is green.Image: ;Father/Son *The color of the Phantom semi-truck towing Michael's yacht in the mission Father/Son was originally red as seen during the game's second trailer. This was changed to dark blue in the final game.Video: (right).]] *Much of the scripted traffic towards the end of the chase was removed. In the second trailer, a Taco Van, Blista, Regina, Washington and Jackal are all seen when approaching the Miriam Turner OverpassGrand Theft Auto V Trailer 2: in the second trailer.]], while in the final game, only the Blista, a Speedo and several trucks remain. *In the second trailer, Phantom's originally towed Dock Trailers along the highway as oppose to regular Box trailers towed in the final game''Grand Theft Auto V'' Trailer 2: towing a Dock Trailer over the bridge in the second trailer.]], and the dock trailer is not scripted to spawn.File Data: Friend Request * The Social Club image for the mission Friend Request shows Michael wearing glasses. In the final version, he cannot buy them at the SubUrban store, and if he is wearing glasses before replaying the mission, they will be removed.Image: ;The Jewel Store Job *In the game's first trailer, the loud approach of the mission The Jewel Store Job appears to utilise the equipment used in the smart approach of the final game; the Bugstars van and outfits are worn, despite the fact they enter the building with the mission's loud approach. This was changed in the final game, as the players use a black Burrito, motorcycle helmets and suits for the loud approach.Video: outfits and van for the loud approach of The Jewel Store Job.]] ;Blitz Play *In the gameplay trailer, Stanier-based Police Cruisers appear responding in the mission Blitz Play. These were replaced with standard Interceptor-based Police Cruiser cars in the final game.Video: s seen on the street.]] *An Ambulance was to be used to block the road as oppose to a Trashmaster. The audio event for arriving in the Ambulance, as well as a mission instruction instructing the player to get into the Ambulance, remain in the mission's script file.File Data: "FBI4_COVER_RESTART", "fbi4_DEPOT_STOP_TRACK", "FBI4_ENTER_VEHICLE_MA", "fbi4_EXPLODE_MA", "FBI4_EXPLODE_RESTART_ST", "FBI4_GETAWAY_RESTART", "FBI4_MISSION_FAIL", "fbi4_PARK_AMBULANCE_OS", "FBI4_PETROL", "FBI4_PETROL_EXPLODE", "fbi4_PLANT_BOMB_MA", "fbi4_PRE_TRUCK_RAM_MA", "FBI4_RAM_OS", "fbi4_SHOOTOUT_MA", "fbi4_SHOOTOUT_MID_MA",File Data: func_384(0, "Enter ambulance at FIB depot", 0, 0, 0, 1); *The Social Club image for the heist Blitz Play suggests that Michael's weapon was a Heavy Sniper rather than a Combat MG.Image: Nervous Ron *In Trevor's character trailer, the mission is seen taking place during a thunderstorm. This was most likely changed due to the fact that many players were inexperienced in flying at this point in the game and storms increase turbulence. *In Trevor's character trailer, the van in the background sports an Angel's of Death logo. This has been changed to The Lost MC logo in the final version. ;Caida Libre *In pre-release screenshots, Franklin was originally supposed to take Trevor's role in Caida Libre.Screenshot: tailing the damaged plane in Caida Libre.]] File data referencing this remains in the mission's script file.File Data: AUDIO::PREPARE_MUSIC_EVENT("SOL1_FRANKLIN_STARTS"); AUDIO::TRIGGER_MUSIC_EVENT("SOL1_FRANKLIN_STARTS"); AUDIO::CANCEL_MUSIC_EVENT("SOL1_FRANKLIN_STARTS"); ;Fresh Meat *In the mission Fresh Meat, Franklin uses a Carbine Rifle, as seen on the Social Club image. In the final version, however, he uses an AK-47.Image: ;I Fought the Law... *The car used by Franklin in the mission I Fought the Law... was originally a grey F620 compared to the red F620 used in the final game.Video: is seen in I Fought the Law....]] ;Pack Man *The JB 700 sequence of the mission Pack Man originally took place within Los Santos, as seen in the game's second trailer. The sequence takes place near Paleto Bay in the final game.Video: seen dismounting from the Packer in Los Santos.]] ;Minor Turbulence *At least 1 Crusader was originally supposed to appear inside the Cargo Plane during Minor Turbulence, according to the game's second trailer. This was replaced with Merryweather-variants of the Mesa in the final game.Video: in a Crusader during Minor Turbulence.]] ;Scouting the Port *Trevor was supposed to wear a hard hat like Wade and Floyd in Scouting the Port, as one can be found for him in the game files. In the final version, he wears a black beanie.Image: ;The Third Way *In the final storyline mission The Third Way, in the Deathwish ending, Michael and Trevor wore their default outfits (Michael wore his grey suit instead of his brown leather jacket, blue jeans and brown boots and Trevor wore his grey sweatpants instead of his blue ripped jeans), according to the Social Club image for the mission.Image: *"Cult Intervention" objective for Unknowing the Truth was originally named "Extremist Exit".Data Lines: *"Show Me The Money" objective for Unknowing the Truth was originally named "Judas".Data Lines: *"Zondar The Bridge" objective for Delivering the Truth was originally named "Canyon Crusader", and required the player to fly under a bridge in Raton Canyon.Data Lines: *"Out of The Frying Pan" objective for Surreal Estate was originally named "No Time for Bacon".Data Lines: Cut Missions ;Selling Short0xAFD31FCF = Selling Short ;GTA V *A mission involving Michael stealing a Harrier jet for Solomon Richards was cut. *A mission involving Michael saving the film studio for Solomon Richards was cut. *A mission called Social Networking for Devin Weston that included an appearance of Brucie Kibbutz was cut. *A heist called The Sharmoota Job was cut. It had three options (Night Stealth, High Impact and Clown Day Stealth) and two preparation missions. *A mission called Final Furlong for Solomon Richards was cut. It is unknown if it was a separate mission or the old name for The Ballad of Rocco as both missions take the same place in a mission strand. *Michael had two Strangers and Freaks missions with a lady called Magenta that were cut. She still appears in game at the start of the mission The Long Stretch. *Franklin had two Stranger and Freaks missions with a man called Dale. *Franklin had five Stranger and Freaks missions with two fighting neighbours. *Two unknown missions for "The Band" were cut. One involved bringing the band members back together and the second involved stopping Trevor from sabotaging the concert. *Another Strangers and Freaks mission for Barry was cut. It involved Franklin stealing a helicopter with weed. *Cinema Property had two more missions; Protest and Recover Stolen Film. *Six Bail Jumper missions were cut. Marshes, Winery, Surf Shop, Subway, Coast, Venice. *Devin's mission strand originally had an intro cutscene. Cut Side Missions *Vigilante Missions were removed. *Drug Dealing in Grand Theft Auto Online was cut. *Pimping was removed. *Minigames like Basketball, Air Hockey, Pool, Bowling, weightlifting, and stealing/exporting were cut. *The following Random Events were cut: Broken Down 1, Broken Down 2 'Hot Chick', Broken Down 3, Broken Down 4, Broken Down 6, Broken Down 7, Broken Down 8, Broken Down 9, Broken Down 10, Hitch Lift 4, Mugging 4, Pick Pocket, RC Challenge Mode, Rescue Hostage, Tow Truck, Ungrateful Whore and Wanderer. *14 Arms Trafficking Ground missions were cut. *Towing Patrol odd job was cut. It involved the player driving a Tow Truck on a freeway, towing away broken cars to keep the traffic flowing as long as possible. *Towing Illegally Parked Vehicles odd job was cut. *Taxi I know a Way mission type was cut. The player would have to follow the passenger's directions with no blips or GPS. *A street race for Hao in the Terminal was cut. *Formation Display Flight School lesson was cut. *Escort Cargo Flight School lesson for GTA Online was cut. *The Dancing minigame from GTA San Andreas and The Ballad of Gay Tony was going to return. Textures of the on-screen ratings exist in the game files.https://tcrf.net/Grand_Theft_Auto_V_(Windows)#Unused_Graphics *The Kickstart event from GTA San Andreas was meant to return but was cut. Collision for the Kickstart arena can be found in the game files. References }}